


Already Gone

by KatyBerry (orphan_account)



Series: Songfics [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America cheats, Cheating, F/M, Forgive Me, Heartbreak, Hetalia, I Tried, I am sorry reader-chan, im dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KatyBerry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You both know that this is gonna happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Already Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend).



> I was inspired by Kelly Clarkson's 'Already Gone'. Cut me some slack her because I had back pain when I caused this.  
> Disclaimer: If I did own this Philippines would be here.

'Remember all the things we've wanted?  
Now all our memories they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye.  
Even without fists held high  
It never would've worked out right yeah  
We were never meant for do or die'

The two of you sat in silence. He couldn't meet your eyes. His face was downcast, as if it could hide his guilty look. You were sick and tired of this.

'I didn't want us to burn out  
I didn't come here to hurt you now I can't stop.'

"What!?" He asked you with a shocked expression. You shook your head at his outburst. Is he really this surprised? "It's for the best, Alfred. I gave you too many chances." 

'I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road  
Someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know  
You couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on  
So I'm already gone'

"But you're my world, (Y/N)! You can't leave me." 'You should've though of that before you cheated.' You though bitterly. You sighed at his stubbornness.  
" Please, move on. We need to part, Alfie." You used your nickname for him. Oh, the nostalgia.."And besides, you want the best for us, didn't you?"

'Looking at you makes it harder  
But I know that you'll find another  
That doesn't always make you want to cry  
Started with a perfect kiss  
Then we could feel the poison set in  
Perfect couldn't keep this love alive'

You averted your gaze at him, remembering all your memories.  
_"Alfred...I love you." You confessed to him. He was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry, it's just that..." you started to walk away when he grabbed your arm and kissed you._  
Your first kiss. It was perfect. But now, your relationship was near perfect until it all happened.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you."

'You know that I love you so  
I love you enough to let you go'

"I love you, Alfred. And I want the best for you. Farewell." Huge sobs finally racked your body as you closed your book to set it aside. You picked up your backpack with wheels and walked towards the door when your bestfriend, Arthur Kirkland, made a 'honking' noise with his car. Alfred was also crying, but it was time.

'I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road  
Someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know  
You couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on  
So I'm already gone'

He watched you and Arthur drive farther until the car was out of sight. He was paralyzed for a moment before sitting down and playing with a little gold band with his fingers. He planned to propose to you but here we are, you left him. You were gone and out of his life. All because he slept with a girl he doesn't know or even care about when he was drunk at the bar. He was supposed to ask advice on how to propose.

And here it is.  
-0-0-0-0-0-  
"...." You were silent as you read the print of paper Francis handed over to you. You pinched the bridge of your nose before calling out to your fiancee. 

"Honey!" You yelled, and he instantly ran to your side before snatching the paper away. He read a few lines before crumpling it up and threw i at Francis.

"Not cool dude! Not cool!" He picked you up in bridal position an ran off before the other countries read the cursed paper.

[The End]


End file.
